Second Servings, Second Chances
by MelxxWhoLuvsYa
Summary: Sequel to Revenge is a dish best served Russian: What didn't kill them only made the team stronger, but now, as the team dig further into Cooper's death, will a new un-known lab-rat strike Ryan at his weakest point...Natalia? Set in Season 7. Ryan/Nat/OC
1. Red & Blue, Hot & Cold

**Title: **Second Servings, Second Chances  
**Chapter: **1**  
Author: **MelxxWhoLuvsYa**  
Fandom: **CSI Miami**  
Season: **7**  
Pairings: **possible R/N, hints of E/C**  
Rating: **PG13/ T**  
Genre: **Mystery/Romance**  
Spoilers: **None

**Author's Note #1:**Hello readers and welcome to my second CSI Miami fic. This, is the sequel to _Revenge is a dish best served Russian _and continues immediately after the finale. I suggest _Revenge _is read first.

**Author's Note #2: **A new character created by myself shall be introduced next chapter. Though I know most readers dislike the idea of "OC"s, I hope you will make the exception for Aaron Vincent. For backgrounds and personal notes, please see my profile. As for imagery, I have a deviant ART account that will hold drawn pictures of him. These shall all be added after the update of next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I neither own nor profit from any of the CSI Miami franchise or any of its relations. Any characters you do not recognise are my only property featured in this story.

* * *

_Sometimes goodbye...is a second chance  
_– Second Chances by Shinedown

* * *

_Red, Blue, Red, Blue, Red, Blue_

CSI Ryan Wolfe stared at the flashing ambulance disappear into the distance with a heavy heart. The rest of the team could hope all they wanted, years of experience on the streets made him think realistically.

Dan Cooper was gone...and he was never coming back.

_Red, Blue, Red, Blue, Red, Blue_

Looking to the approaching silver Hummer stop feet from him, Ryan just stared grimly as the driver's door swung open, a pair of black leather loafers landing on the black asphalt and swiftly moving to the young officer's side.

"Mr. Wolfe, are you alright?"

Ryan continued to look at Horatio numbly, breathing deeply before responding.

"Yeah, I am...but Dan..." Ryan waved helplessly in the direction of the retreating ambulance that carried his friend, unable to continue. Horatio looked over his shoulder, seeing another of his CSI's slowly approach.

"How is Ms. Boa Vista holding up?"

Ryan glanced over his shoulder to his partner, seeing her being side-tracked by a questioning officer. He watched her for a moment, keeping his eyes locked while answering.

"She seems fine too, shocked I guess."

"We all are Mr. Wolfe, we all are."

Ryan turned back to the red-haired Lieutenant, not knowing how to phrase what he wanted to say. Silence surrounded the pair, somehow welcoming seeing how neither wanted to bring up their dying co-worker.

But Ryan knew they had to.

"He-...He's not gonna make it H."

Though said like a statement, Ryan hoped Horatio would tell him no. If anyone could give him hope, it was the man standing before him.

Hesitating for a minute, Horatio decided to speak the truth.

"It's too soon to tell...there may be a chance."

_Chance_

Ryan cursed under his breath at the word; in his entire life chance was the enemy. Luck was never on his side and chance was just another word for false hope.

The silence returned, only to be interrupted by a new voice.

"Hey H...Ryan."

Ryan turned to face Natalia and noticed her facial features straight away. Her eyes were shining with un-shed tears, red rings surrounding from previous falling. A frown seemed to be sculpted on her lips, the lower one still trembling.

Ryan continued his examination and felt an automatic protectiveness.

Arms folded and hands trembling, Natalia took Horatio's comforting smile with a small nod. The Lieutenant didn't speak yet still was offering support, in which she was grateful. She then turned to look at Ryan, and was immediately captured in his caring hazel eyes.

After a moment silence, Horatio spoke lowly, looking away from the pair and back at his lab.

"Excuse me for a moment."

Watching Horatio leave, Natalia slid her foot forward, moving closer to Ryan subconsciously. He shifted too, facing her with crossed arms, tilting his head to look her in the eye.

"Are you okay?"

Natalia saw the same care in his eyes as she heard in his voice and had to look away. She was already emotionally scattered as well as physically aching, she couldn't take any more pain.

And Ryan seemed to be the biggest of all.

Rubbing the back of her neck with her good hand, Natalia looked to where the ambulance disappeared around the corner.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just...Dan..."

She didn't speak any further and she didn't have to, Ryan understood completely. He followed her gaze, then back to the pile of ashes where the remains of Dan Cooper's car rested. His jaw locked in anger and determination.

"We'll catch the son-of-a-bitch behind this."

Natalia looked back to him, taking his statement as a promise. She knew Ryan of all people wouldn't stop till the bad guys were caught.

But she had also learned recently...he doesn't always keep his promises.

* * *

Walking up the busy steps, Horatio stopped at the large cream wall of his crime lab, surprised at what he found.

Gesturing to a near-by officer, Horatio placed his hands on his hips, still gazing at the wall when the officer approached.

"Lieutenant?"

"Get Calleigh out here immediately."

The officer nodded and quickly walked inside the building, driven by the Lieutenant's determent command and serious tone. Within minutes, he was feet away from the Ballistics' lab.

Outside, gazing curiously at the lab wall, Horatio wondered why a fresh bullet hole was only feet from his crispy crime scene car park.

**

* * *

**

Welcome back Readers! I hope you've missed me as much as I've missed ya'll!

**As I've already said, this is the promised sequel to Revenge..., and I hope you're as excited as I am to start another thriller filled story ;)**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I promise they will get longer ;)**

**So other than a thank you for reading (and hopefully reviewing ;) I got nothing else to say.**

**Other than next chapter will be very, **_**very **_**juicy ; D**

**Haha, I'm only back and I'm teasing you all! Tough Noodles!**

**-Mel out!**


	2. Instant Connections

**Second Servings, Second Chances**

**- Chapter Two: Instant Connections**

**Author's Note #1:**Hello readers and welcome to my second CSI Miami fic. This, is the sequel to _Revenge is a dish best served Russian _and continues immediately after the finale. I suggest _Revenge _is read first.

**Author's Note #2: **A new character created by myself shall be introduced this chapter. Though I know most readers dislike the idea of "OC"s, I hope you will make the exception for Aaron Vincent. For backgrounds and personal notes, please see my profile. As for imagery, I have a deviant ART account that holds drawn pictures of him (as well as other OCs). Links are also on my page.

Also, I'm stating "season 7" to take place in 2008, making Aaron in his 30's, like the rest of the team (bar Horatio, Frank and Alexx) in my stories.

**Disclaimer: **I neither own nor profit from any of the CSI Miami franchise or any of its relations. Any characters you do not recognise are my only property featured in this story.

_**

* * *

**_

Previously on CSI Miami:

_Natalia saw the same care in his eyes as she heard in his voice and had to look away. She was already emotionally scattered as well as physically aching, she couldn't take any more pain._

_And Ryan seemed to have become the biggest of all._

* * *

Standing stiffly, fingernails tapping impatiently on the glass desk, Natalia Boa Vista waited for the latest DNA batch results to finally print. She sighed, looking around the active lab, most working on Dan's case.

With no DNA evidence, she was not one of those determent workers.

Her eyes constantly darted between the slowly printing results and the glass lab door, waiting for someone to appear with news on Cooper's condition. Though not always a favourite in the lab, Natalia was sure almost everyone had shared a moment with the dorky AV tech and he would defiantly be missed.

A blinking light at the end of the corridor alerted the arrival of the elevator.

Rugged, black leather creaked across the lab floor, torn jeans shifting slightly against firm legs above them. Though dressed casually, the new arrival walked straight by reception and into the off-limits lab, already sporting an employee badge next to a large gold belt buckle.

Natalia glanced up once, and then re-looked. This mysterious newbie had immediately caught her attention.

Brown locks curled slightly, sticking up in random strands. Yet this seemed to only add to the attraction. Golden skin shone lightly like a water drop in the rain, a sheen coat of sweat indicated the stranger was new to this climate.

Continuing her evaluation, Natalia curiously noted he dressed for the Miami sun.

A Black tank-top curved around the stranger like a second skin, instantly presenting each muscular bicep, triceps and strong shoulders like a gun show. Looking further down the toned chest, Natalia could count each perfectly hard ab.

She stopped herself after five, and glanced around. Luckily, she wasn't the only one staring. Every lab eye was on the stunning stranger standing on the corridor, looking slightly lost.

Though Natalia's eyes trailed over each perfect muscle and feature, this wasn't the cause of her sudden fixation. In a professional crime lab, this newbie wore denim jeans and old sneakers, looking more like a confused visitor than an employee.

Remembering her early days at the lab, Natalia recalled months of her best business attire being worn before daring to go casual, which she abandoned and settled for a smarter-looking wear.

This smiling stranger's courage somehow captivated her.

Curiosity taking over, Natalia decided to brave the gossiping and giggling lady lab-techs and approached the lone figure.

He looked up at her advance, smiling friendly with the effect of perfectly white pearls. Natalia's breath hitched slightly as she made eye-contact.

A pair of heavenly hazel eyes looked back at her.

"Hey there, I'm Aaron Vincent, new guy."

Natalia shook herself mentally, forgetting the painfully filmier eye colour and focused on the newbie's foreign accent; British, yet with a Southerner's edge.

Getting no response from her, Aaron squinted his eyes and read her lab coat.

"N. Boa Vista...exotic...I like it!"

Natalia almost rolled her eyes, from his laid-back attire, charming smile and dangerously alluring tattoos snaking around his arms, Natalia knew this newbie, Aaron, was adventurous.

A part of her seemed to like that about him.

"Thank you but...call me Natalia."

Aaron flashed her another heart-warming smile, his eyes alighting. "Natalia, eh? I like that name even more."

The deepness of Aaron's voice caught her breath, frazzling her mind for a short second. Reacting on a defensive instinct, Natalia decided to keep him talking, she wasn't about to make the same 'straight-into-it' mistake she made with Eric, she was going to find out about Aaron.

She didn't want to rush into a friendship, or any type of connection, but it felt as if he had her falling in already.

"So, where you from Aaron?"

Another heart-blazing smile.

"Cardiff actually, Wales. My pals all told me how much of a hot climate y'all got here, so I dressed accordingly...or at least I _thought _I did."

Feeling Aaron eye her bundling lab coat, Natalia smiled slightly, remembering her first month in the humid Miami air.

"Don't worry, in a few weeks, you'll be lairing up like the rest of us."

She had earned another smile.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you're still hot and-"

Both reddened and glanced away. When Natalia looked back, Aaron was wiping his sweaty forehead, eyes closed, a tight embarrassed smile lighting his features. Gripping at an invisible hat, he bowed his head.

"I apologise Ms...or Mrs?"

"It's Ms actually."

Another flashy smile, though this one held a glimmer of determination.

Hearing the results beep completion inside, Natalia gestured to her lab, feeling Aaron follow her. She couldn't explain it to herself, but for some reason she rather have him in there with her than to send him off still lost in the glass maze of the lab.

She guessed she was just a naturally caring person...and although she had only met Aaron Vincent, Natalia felt an instant connection.

**

* * *

**

Wow, a long chapter yet with no real action, I apologise readers!

**But will this instant connection lead to some 'action'? ):)**

**Find out next time guys and gals ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**

**PS: Aaron's back story is available on my profile, as is a link to photos of him and two of my other main OCs (Officer Blake and Demetri Valcross)**


	3. Soul Searching

**Second Servings, Second Chances**

**-Chapter Three: Soul Searching**

**Author's Note #1:**Hello readers and welcome to my second CSI Miami fic. This, is the sequel to _Revenge is a dish best served Russian _and continues immediately after the finale. I suggest _Revenge _is read first.

**Author's Note #2: **A new character created by myself shall be a big part of this story. Though I know most readers dislike the idea of "OC"s, I hope you will make the exception for Aaron Vincent. For backgrounds and personal notes, please see my profile. As for imagery, I have a deviant ART account that holds drawn pictures of him (as well as other OCs). Links are also on my page.

Also, I'm stating "season 7" to take place in 2008, making Aaron in his 30's, like the rest of the team (bar Horatio, Frank and Alexx) in my stories.

**Disclaimer: **I neither own nor profit from any of the CSI Miami franchise or any of its relations. Any characters you do not recognise are my only property featured in this story.

_**

* * *

**_

Previously on CSI Miami:

_Outside, gazing curiously at the lab wall, Horatio wondered why a fresh bullet hole was only feet from his crispy crime scene car park._

* * *

Releasing a disappointed breath, Calleigh Duquesne glanced around her Ballistics lab, hoping the answer would pop out at her from one of her walled weapons.

When it didn't, she sighed again.

Hearing the glass lab door swing open, the Southern CSI smiled lightly as Horatio entered determinately. Removing his glasses, he held them by his waist, looking to his CSI and waiting a moment.

"Did you find anything?"

Calleigh shook her head as she turned the computer screen around to face him.

"Bullet was a standard 50 caliber, still intact which makes me think the wall was the first thing it hit."

"I suspected the same."

Calleigh gave him a quizzical look, in which the Lieutenant dipped his head, but remained quiet.

"Horatio, do you think this bullet was a part of the explosion?"

"No and I'll tell you why Calleigh. This bullet, wears no singe marks."

Calleigh nodded to herself, knowing exactly what Horatio meant. "Meaning the bullet hit the wall before Dan's car exploded."

"Or after...take a look at this."

Watching Horatio scrutinize the tip of the bullet, Calleigh bowed down till the bullet was at eye-level. Seeing what her Lieutenant had noticed, she took up a magnifier and scanned the golden bullet.

"Is that ash?"

"I believe so."

Calleigh looked back up to Horatio, mentally attempting to piece this puzzle together.

"So the bullet was shot after the explosion but before the fire department could put it out."

Horatio nodded once, but Calleigh's brow remained furrowed in thinking.

"But why shoot at Dan's car if it was on fire?"

Horatio tilted his head, his features mimicking Calleigh's; deep in thought. Raising his eyes from the floor, he locked eyes with his CSI.

"Perhaps, it was a misfire."

_A white van skidded to a stop near Miami Dade Crime lab, the driver swearing loudly while the gun-wielding passenger fiddled with the safety on his rifle._

"_Road block! You gotta be kidding me!"_

_Tires squealing in protest, the van turned around in a flurry of burning rubber, driving back towards the towering black cloud and high-rising flames._

"_At least we know we got em'."_

_Glancing at the towering flames, the driver was glad to see their target's car was almost melted, no one could survive it._

"_Shit!"_

_Swerving the van to avoid hitting a fleeing civilian, the driver swore again as a cracking bang rang next to him, the butt of his partner's gun slamming into his hip. _

_Pulling the van over roughly, he looked to his palely faced accomplice. _

"_What the hell was that?"_

"_I-I-I the safety was off!"_

_Pushing his partner out of the way, the driver cursed once more at the hole in the door._

"_Oh God! I-I hit a cop! We weren't meant to hit cops!"_

"_Shut up!"_

_Breathing deeply, the driver looked out past the chaos they created and at the down cop. Two other lab-rats ran to her aid, the cop sat up._

"_The cops alive, we're safe! Now let's get to safety!"_

_Quickly changing gears, the driver sped away thanking his God that they we're saved._

"_Allah, oh merciful be praised!"_

_His boss said they we're only to kill AV tech Dan Cooper and no one else...otherwise, they would be the dead ones._

"So the attackers wanted to make sure Dan was dead...but why?"

Horatio glanced at Calleigh, noticing she was waiting for him to answer. "That-" pulling out his glasses once more, he slid them over his eyes.

"-is what we're going to find out."

* * *

Leaving the Ballistics lab, Horatio heard his cell chirp. Taking it out, he placed it to his ear.

"Caine."

"Lieutenant? This is Doctor Di Pergo...I'm afraid the news isn't good."

Eyes tightening, Horatio swallowed the lump forming in his throat, his breath shaky.

"What is it Doctor?"

He heard a defeated sigh, then a deep intake.

"Mr. Cooper...has passed on. We tried to revive him several times but it was too late, the fire had done too much damage."

Feeling his hand on his hip clamp down on his holster, Horatio took a steadying breath. He had expected this, in his line of duty, anyone could be taken, at any time.

But it still didn't soften the blow to his heart knowing he had lost another young, bright, potential-filled employee.

"Thank you Doctor, you did everything you could."

Ending the call, Horatio remained frozen for a moment, his hidden eyes looking to the empty AV lab, the empty large leather chair.

Looking within himself, he saw another empty, black hole form within his soul.

Continuing down the corridor, Horatio steadied himself. Mentally preparing to dig to the very beginning of Dan's now ended life, to know all his secrets.

To know all of Dan Cooper's enemies.

* * *

**Hmmm...things are heating up!**

_**But now, as the team dig further into Dan's death, will a new un-known lab-rat strike Ryan at his weakest point...Natalia?**_

**This line of the summary will be shown soon folks ;)**

**So stay tuned guys and gals!**

**-Mel out ;P**


	4. Revelations

**Second Servings, Second Chances**

**-Chapter Four: Revelations**

**Author's Note #1:**Hello readers and welcome to my second CSI Miami fic. This, is the sequel to _Revenge is a dish best served Russian _and continues immediately after the finale. I suggest _Revenge _is read first.

**Author's Note #2: **A new character created by myself shall be a big part of this story. Though I know most readers dislike the idea of "OC"s, I hope you will make the exception for Aaron Vincent. For backgrounds and personal notes, please see my profile. As for imagery, I have a deviant ART account that holds drawn pictures of him (as well as other OCs). Links are also on my page.

Also, I'm stating "season 7" to take place in 2008, making Aaron in his early 30's, like the rest of the team (bar Horatio, Frank and Alexx) in my stories.

**Disclaimer: **I neither own nor profit from any of the CSI Miami franchise or any of its relations. Any characters you do not recognise are my only property featured in this story.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previously on CSI Miami:**_

_Continuing down the corridor, Horatio steadied himself. Mentally preparing to dig to the very beginning of Dan's life, to know all his secrets. _

_To know all of Dan Cooper's enemies._

* * *

Standing over the covered glass table, Ryan Wolfe and Eric Delko shifted through torched metal in silence. Hazel and brown scanned every inch of the car wreckage, thinking of the screams once emitted from within. A dark cloud hung over the CSIs as their thoughts were in unison.

Dan Cooper would never scream, nor make another sound again.

It was silent other than for the occasional scraping of steel on glass and fumbling debris, giving Ryan a chance to think. Hearing that Cooper had lost his battle ate away at him, yet fuelled his determination.

Breaking the silence, Ryan spoke.

"I still can't believe he's gone man."

Eric looked up from the table, his mind still numb from Horatio's call moments ago. Smiling lightly, the Cuban began remembering his days with the deceased AV tech.

"I know, feels like only yesterday I was showing the guy how to oil a Harley."

Ryan grinned, flashbacks reeling behind his eyes. "Yeah and I was holding the guy to a wall 'cause I thought he was the mole."

Both grinned silently at the long ago memories before Eric spoke again, his own mole memories fresh on his mind.

"So, how are you and Natalia doing anyways?"

Ryan glowered at his friend, knowing what mind-frame the comment came from. Eric simply glanced up from his work, noticing Ryan's expression.

"Hey if you don't want to talk about it-"

"No, no man its cool...It's just, complicated."

"I hear that."

Another silence surrounded the working pair, a bitter taste of tension disturbing both men for a few heart-beats before Eric spoke again.

"It's funny, Coops the guy who kinda leaded to me and Nat breaking up."

Still feeling angry, Ryan's reply came out more hostile than he intended; the words already out before he could think them over. "Bet you wanted to kill him then huh?"

Eric returned his eyes to Ryan, giving him a cold glare. "I'm going to forget I heard that."

Ryan kept his bitter smile"Yeah, well, looks like our..good old pals the Russians took care of it for us."

Eric's sigh seemed impatient, turning to face the younger CSI, his face held his obvious annoyance at the current topic. "Ryan, Ivan's dead-"

Ryan was quick to cut him off, his temper slightly flaring. "He can't have friends? Cause, I've met some of his friends Eric and trust me, they're capable of anything."

Eric knew exactly what Ryan meant; the regrettable time he and Calleigh pushed him away after his incident with the Russians.

"Look man, I know what you mean-"

Ryan cut him off again. "No Eric...no you don't."

Eric could only watch Ryan turn away from him, focusing back on the salvageable parts of Dan's car mixed with bomb fragments. He turned a few moments later, not knowing what to say.

Ryan picked up an interesting frag. Surrounded by fire-moulded plastic, a green digital chip caught his eye, causing him to gasp audibly.

"It wasn't the Russians?"

Eric looked up at Ryan's mumble, noticing his friend staring at him with wide yet eyebrow-furrowed eyes; his expression one of complete shock and confusion.

"It wasn't the Russians..." Ryan seemed to answer his own question.

"Geez, pick a side Wolfe."

Ignoring Eric's acidic tone, Ryan continued to blankly stare ahead, deep in thought. Without warning, he quickly shoved past Eric, banging shoulders on his haste to the computer.

Disregarding Eric's shocked smile, Ryan began explaining his rashness.

"When they cleaned up after Alexx's car, they found traces of plastic explosive right?"

Eric thought back through his chaotic week to the first attacks. "Yeah RDX."

Ryan nodded to himself, "RDX. That was also found at the crime scene you and Calleigh worked." Ryan glanced at Eric, who nodded in return. Continuing his track of thought, Ryan was certain he was right.

"Those bombs were ignited by electrical charges, one from Alexx's engine, and the other from a remote detonator."

Eric still seemed lost as Ryan continued to type away on the computer. "What's your point Wolfe?"

"My point is _Delko,_ that Coop's car...was blown by a cell phone." Holding up the protected chip, Ryan continued to type. As recognition settled in Eric's mind, the computer beeped.

Ryan swore under his breath. "Damn, not enough numbers on the chip to get a match."

"You could drop it up to AV in AV; hear he's pretty good with that stuff."

Ryan turned to face him with a quirked eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"AV...Aaron Vincent...new AV tech, got all the ladies drooling." Eric smirked at the end of his statement, remembering his days of wooing the ladies which seemed such a long time ago.

Ryan remained quiet, his lips puckered as he tried to think of a response.

"...Good to know, catch you later man."

Eric smirked again, watching his pal leave, with a slightly intimidated ego.

**

* * *

**

Awwwww, poor Ryan. Next chapter, he finally gets to meet the new-guy Aaron...but Aaron aint alone.

**That's all I'm saying, if you want to know what happens, you know what to do.**

**Stay tuned guys and gals ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**

**PS: Sorry for the delayed updated, had a sports frenzy all weekend and could only write today ;)**

**Reviews are the ultimate muse fuel, so if you want this update train to keep on trucking, you know what to do guys ;)**


	5. Skip a Beat

**Second Servings, Second Chances**

**-Chapter Five: Skip a Beat**

**Autohr's Note #1: **The Spanish used in this chapter was not from a Spanish-speaker. I ran it through Google translator and hope it's accurate. It's only common conversation, but translate it for yourselves if you wish ;)

**Disclaimer: **I neither own nor profit from any of the CSI Miami franchise or any of its relations, If I did, **Emily Blake** would have been put on the writing staff _ALONG_ time ago. Any characters you do not recognise are my only property featured in this story.

_**

* * *

**_

Previously on CSI Miami:

_Ryan remained quiet, his lips puckered as he tried to think of a response._

"_...Good to know, catch you later man."_

_Eric smirked again, watching his pal leave, with an intimidated ego._

_

* * *

_

Walking swiftly through the lab hallways, Ryan Wolfe flipped the bagged chip over and over within the see-through evidence bag, letting the clear plastic slide through his fingers before gripping it again. As he approached AV lab, he stopped, hearing a filmier voice speak a recognisable language.

"Asi que tu eres de Gales?"

Squinting his eyes as he approached, Ryan noticed a second voice also speaking Spanish, deeper than the first; defiantly male.

"Creo que es pronunciada Pais de Gales."

"Touche!"

Ryan entered the AV room and was hit by a burst of laughter, a head of filmier brown curls stood, back towards him. Feet away, leaning casually across Cooper's old chair, a mysterious stranger glimpsed at his arrival, but said nothing.

Being ignored for several seconds more, Ryan decided to make his presence know.

"Hey guys, eh, what's going on?"

Natalia glanced over her shoulder, then took a second look and realised it was Ryan. Still smiling, she turned to face him.

"Oh, hey Ryan. Aaron here was just showing me up at Spanish."

Looking over her shoulder, she narrowed her eyes jokingly in which he stuck his tongue out childishly in response. Ryan didn't find it humorous, his thoughts turned negative as he got a good look at Aaron.

_How old is this kid? Twelve?_

Natalia glanced between the two hostile, silent men, deciding to try break the tension that suddenly appeared thickly in the room.

"Aaron, this is Ryan Wolfe, CSI. And Ryan this is Aaron-"

"Vincent, yeah I heard. British guy who speaks Spanish?"

Aaron shrugged, blowing off the subject though Natalia nodded for him to speak. Blowing out a quick breath, the AV tech spoke lowly yet proud.

"Got a degree back in collage, figured it would be useful here in America."

Ryan smirked slightly, rubbing under his eye with one finger before folding both arms heavily across his chest.

"That's cool man. I was the Chemistry guy -"

"No way! Me too bro!"

Both Ryan and Natalia gave Aaron identical quizzical eyebrows, wondering how many courses the young AV tech took. As though reading their minds, Aaron blew out another breath before responding.

"Dartmouth had a special "Honours Programme" for us over-achievers. I got my Chemistry, Computering and IT and Audio-Visual Studies. Then of course, Spanish, _Mi amigo sueter divertido._"

Natalia giggled as she looked to Ryan. Glancing back and forth between the pair, Ryan's brow furrowed as he finally caught her eye.

"What's he saying 'bout me?"

Natalia threw Aaron a playfully annoyed look but then focused on Ryan, meeting his glare. "Nothing bad Ryan-"

Aaron shifted forward, cutting in for Natalia as she struggled to answer under Ryan's hazel gleam.

"I was simply admiring your quite brave fashion choice, takes a bold character to try bringing back a dead trend."

Natalia looked away, biting her lower lip tightly as she noticed Ryan's head tilt sharply. _He's annoyed. _Knowing Ryan's little traits quite well, she knew he didn't appreciate Aaron's light-hearted comment.

Biting back a retort, Ryan simply tossed the bagged chip onto the glass table. "Delko sent it up, could be part of the bomb." Aaron looked down at the chip wiping his sweaty forehead as he thought about starting on it.

Turning away from Aaron, Natalia looked at Ryan seriously, all traces of previous humour vanished in an instant. "Any news about Dan yet? How is he?"

Noticing Ryan momentarily close his eyes, Natalia became worried; that wasn't a good sign.

"He, eh...He didn't make 'Talia."

Though knowing that Dan had a minimal chance of life, the news of his death still hit Natalia like a ton of bricks, crushing her heart and making a weight form in the pit of her stomach.

Ryan watched her reaction with worrying eyes; her lower lip quivered, her eyes wide and watery, hands sliding to her hip as though steadying herself. He understood the shock and unease. After all, they were standing in _his _lab.

Fabric shifting behind the CSIs caught their attention.

Ryan rolled his eyes while Natalia blankly looked on, mind still reeling over the news about Cooper. Aaron slowly pulled his lab coat off, the fabric clinging to his muscular biceps in protest.

But his too-tight coat wasn't what flared Ryan's annoyance.

Though multiple words sprang to mind, Ryan decided to think the nicest he could over and over.

_Show-off._

Noticing the tattoos snaking around Aaron's bare arms and shoulders, Ryan couldn't tame his scrutinising curiosity.

"So what's with the ink man?"

Aaron held out his arms, showing the tattoo's circle around his wrists. Smiling, he opened his mouth to answer Ryan, but his eyes strayed to Natalia.

"These bad boys? Got 'em in an Indian Buddhist temple. They have sacred meaning, man."

Ryan quirked a quizzical eyebrow. "Really, so what do they mean?"

Aaron shrug was laid-back, a smirk bubbling on his lips.

"I dunno, the guy who did it didn't speak English...or Spanish."

Natalia smiled lightly, her eyes still locked on a distant spot. Biting her lower lip, deep in thought, she barely looked up at the sound of Ryan's voice.

"Hey Aaron shouldn't you start on that chip?"

Aaron glared at Ryan, clicking his tongue but remained still. The two kept eye-contact, testing each other, waiting for the other to back down.

Sighing, Natalia looked up from her trance, oblivious to the tension. "Aaron, you really should start on that chip, we're gonna need any information asap."

Aaron simply nodded back, picking up the bag and narrowing his eyes to examine its contents. Turning to face Ryan, Natalia mustered up as much strength as she could into her voice.

"We should go see H, shouldn't we?"

Ryan nodded; a team meeting was exactly what the Lieutenant had told him and Eric to call. Turning to leave the lab, his heart seemed to skip a beat at the pending gathering of grieving CSIs.

And in the corner of his mind, he remembered Natalia had said 'we'.

His heart skipped another beat.

* * *

**A bit of a long chapter, compared to others at least. It just didn't want to end! But I hope you all liked this lil treat ;)**

**And I hope the lil snippet of RaiN was a treat too ;)**

**And since we're on the topic of treats, reviews are an author's juiciest bone ;) Thanks to all who have reviewed so far, you guys light up my day ;)**

**Stay tuned guys; it will get juicy pretty soon.**

**-Mel out ;D**

**PS: For you few curious souls out there, Aaron called Ryan his "funny sweater friend"...I guess it's a good thing Ryan couldn't understand him ;)**


	6. Sixth Senses

**Second Servings, Second Chances**

**-Chapter Six: Sixth Sense**

**Disclaimer: **I neither own nor profit from any of the CSI Miami franchise or any of its relations. Any characters you do not recognise are my only property featured in this story.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Previously on CSI Miami:_**

"_We should go see H, shouldn't we?"_

_Ryan nodded; a team meeting was exactly what the Lieutenant had told him and Eric to call. Turning to leave the lab, his heart seemed to skip a beat at the pending gathering of grieving CSIs._

_And in the corner of his mind, he remembered Natalia had said 'we'._

_His heart skipped another beat._

* * *

Though this was _his _office, Horatio Caine felt like a stranger inside the glass-walled room. At first, the red-haired Lieutenant thought it was due to his lack of time spent in his office, preferring to wander through his lab, watching out for his CSIs and lab technicians alike.

But after moments of silent, cut-able tension, he realised it was the hopeless looks on his teams faces that caused his unease.

"What have we got?"

His CSIs looked up sharply, each pulled from deep thoughts and trances. His eyes focused on his second-in-command, waiting for her to speak.

"The bullet was a dead-end, no case records, no link-ups. Though I did manage to track the gun; a modified jezail rifle, Middle-Eastern."

Horatio lowered his head, conflicted over the news of possible terrorist weapons killing his people on American soil. Silence filled the room again, leaving the team to wait on their Lieutenant's next move.

"Eric?"

Every eye moved to look at the Cuban CSI standing at the back of the room.

"Nothing on the tapes, the shooter was off screen."

Every face fell; their last hope at catching Dan's killer was fleeting. Horatio looked to Ryan, a hint of desperation in his hard features.

"Mr. Wolfe?"

Feeling Eric, Calleigh and Natalia's eyes all on him, Ryan took a moment to answer.

"Nothing salvageable from the wreckage H, except a computer chip. I sent it to AV."

"Good work Mr. Wolfe, check up on that please." Horatio drawled, glad there was some good news. Ryan nodded once, his eyes, along with the rest of the team's watching their Lieutenant carefully.

After a long pause, Horatio spoke, eyes locking on his team.

"Okay. Back to work."

Taking their dismissal, Calleigh and Eric began walking back to their separate departments, Natalia stepping out of the office last with Ryan.

"Do you want me to check that chip for you?"

Ryan frowned slightly at her offer, taking a breath before answering. "Eh, no, I got it. Thanks"

Natalia raised a quizzical eyebrow, "You sure? I'm heading that way anyways and I _really _wanta get on this case."

Ryan understood where she was coming from, the months of feeling useless, just watching the team on the sidelines while he was fired, but still stuck to his answer. "It's cool; thanks though...I'll eh, catch up with you."

"Oh..Okay, cya." Watching Ryan leave down and enter AV, Natalia felt slightly ruffled, her investigator's edge dying to get on the case. Sighing, she walked back to DNA.

She smiled slightly as she noticed a pair of hazel eyes awaiting her inside.

"Hey Natalia."

Aaron stood, leaning causally against the glass table and rubbing his neck.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?"

He smiled, still rubbing his neck slightly shy. "The computers scanning that chip so...I thought I'd stop by and chat."

Natalia bit her lip. "Em, Aaron, you're not meant to leave evidence alone, you know, just in case."

He smiled again, taking his hand from the back of his neck to his forehead, eyes squinting.

"Oh, terribly sorry, new guy syndrome."

Natalia waved slightly, stepping behind her desk and putting her lab coat on. "Its fine, Ryan's in there anyways."

Aaron watched her, observing as she picked up a test-tube and scanned the contents. Catching his eyes on her she looked up.

"Hmmmm, Big Bad Wolfe is in there huh?"

Natalia laughed though remained quiet. All though it was only fun banter, she was uncomfortable talking about Ryan, especially when he wasn't there with them.

"Does he have a beef with you or something?"

The question caught her of guard, leaving her stuttering slightly. Taking a breath, she answered.

"No, why?"

A flash shone in Aaron's eyes, turning from caring, light-nature to cold. Natalia noticed and felt an unusual shiver run down her spine, but when he looked back up at her, they had melted into hazel liquid orbs.

"I dunno, just a vibe I'm picking up between you two."

Natalia just smiled kindly, hoping the topic would pass and looking back to her work. After placing a sample inside centrifuge she kept her gaze downwards, biting her lip.

"Hey, Natalia?"

Looking up, she was slightly taking aback by the emotion she saw in Aaron's eyes, reminding her of hazel orbs she once loved to gaze into.

Though she knew she was kidding herself, it was still nice to see _"Ryan's"_ hazel eyes look back at her lovingly, even if the real ones didn't.

"I upset you, didn't I? I didn't mean to-"

"No Aaron, it's fine really."

_Its okay Nat, keep it together._

"Good, so what you working on?"

Natalia shrugged slightly, glancing at the beeping centrifuge with slight disappointment. "Nothing really, I wish it was related to the case though."

Aaron nodded understandingly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well...I guess I better get back on my work, Wolfey boy in there doesn't seem to like me, don't wanna give him a reason to bite my head off."

Natalia smiled lightly, looking through the glass walls at Ryan, his eyes fiercely locked on the AV computer screen.

"It's alright; he's like that with all the new people."

Aaron seemed slightly relieved.

"Even you?"

Natalia didn't know whether to smile or grimace.

"Especially me."

* * *

**So, the teams stuck for Dan's killer, will they be able to break the case?**

**And how will Ryan warm up to the new guy?**

**Reviews are muses!**

**Stay tuned guys and gals!**

**-Mel out ;)**

**PS: Anyone have a guess at what the chapter titles about; It was orignally meant for the team; H, Ryan, Nat, Cal, Eric and Aaron but I thought of a new meaning aswell, both making it fitting ;) Guess away in your reveiws...well asuming you do (Which I hope ya'll do ;)**


	7. Keep the Wolfe from your Door

**Second Servings, Second Chances**

**- Chapter Seven: Keep the Wolfe from your door**

**Disclaimer:** I neither own nor profit from any of the CSI Miami franchise or any of its relations. Any characters you do not recognise are my only property featured in this story.

* * *

_**Previously on CSI Miami:**_

_Natalia smiled lightly, looking through the glass walls at Ryan, his eyes fiercely locked on the AV computer screen._

"_It's alright; he's like that with all the new people."_

_Aaron seemed slightly relieved._

"_Even you?"_

_Natalia didn't know whether to smile or grimace._

"_Especially me."_

* * *

Hands trembling and eyes watery, Alexx Woods entered her autopsy room with a shaky breath. She stopped at the doors, composing herself before stepping closer to the steel table.

A quiet sob escaped her as she gazed down at the body.

_Oh baby boy...what happened to you?_

A single tear slid down her cheek as she looked at Dan's burned and blistered face. Every inch of skin was raw and red, his jaw burnt down to the bone. His eyes were shut, barely any skin covering the bloodshot and glassy stare.

Alexx gagged slightly after lifting up the sheet.

His trademark pastel shirt was one with his skin, melted together in an unbreakable attachment; torn patches gave way to more black and shiny pink. Though she closed her eyes, Alexx couldn't escape the smell.

Fighting the nausea, she peered through half-open eyes and picked up her scalpel and steadied her hand, making the first incision.

As she cut away the crisped clothing, Alexx painfully noticed the skin peeling with it. Fighting hard to ignore the bursting blisters and crumbling vessels, she kept her eyes on his face at all times.

Once his brittle torso was bare, Alexx began to wash Dan's body, though she knew it would do nothing to help him now; she set the water to its coldest.

Once that was done, she reclaimed her scalpel, placing it against his skin.

"I'm sorry baby..."

With that, she began her autopsy with shallow breaths and leaky eyes, grief fighting to break through.

* * *

An hour later, Alexx had only recovered the body with a white sheet when she noticed she wasn't alone.

"Horatio..."

The red-haired Lieutenant noticed how dry and cracked Alexx's voice was, red rims surrounding her eyes. As much as he wanted to console his ME, he had his duty to Dan first.

"Alexx, did you find anything?"

Alexx nodded slightly, stepping towards the table, Dan's face still uncovered by the sheet. "Toxic report of his lungs came back, our baby here died of smoke inhalation."

Horatio dipped his head in thought; at least Dan wasn't in pain for long.

"That would have killed him within two to three minutes..."

Alexx nodded, but still breathed deeply, her eyes sad. "Three minutes is a long time Horatio."

"I know Alexx...I know."

His tone was caring and for a second, Alexx felt her barrier almost break. Sniffing slightly, she reined her emotions back in, looking back down at the file.

"I'm afraid there's nothing else Horatio, the fire burnt the rest of the evidence and...The victim...I'm sorry."

Placing a hand over her mouth and nose, Alexx left abruptly, almost running for the toilets. The nausea and choking grief had taking over.

Inside the autopsy room, Horatio looked down at the charred body of his former employee, his former friend. With a cold determination, he took out his shades and stared at the closed eyes.

"Goodbye Mr. Cooper."

Covering his eyes with the mask of his trademark glasses, Horatio made to leave, but only taking two steps towards the door, he stopped. Releasing a sigh, he turned back and approached the steel table, looking down at the body, his strong, blank expression melting rapidly.

Softly, he took the sheet stopped at Dan's torso and pulled it up, lightly covering his distorted face.

"Goodbye Mr. Cooper."

Slowly he left Dan's side, stopping just at the exit doors, glancing over his shoulder.

"God speed, son."

* * *

Ryan Wolfe stood alone in the AV room, arms crossed as he stared at the abandoned computer.

_That stupid son of a-_

He breathed deeply, calming his frustrated thoughts but only slightly. This new-guy walking out on evidence wasn't as nearly agitating as to _where _he was ditching to.

Every time he noticed that smug smile, Ryan felt like punching a wall...or a certain AV tech.

_Stuck-up, over-achieving, brown-nosing son of a-_

The sound of glass moving behind him stopped Ryan's thoughts immediately, his attention turning to who had just entered.

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Aaron just stepped by Ryan and plopped into the large leather chair.

"Thanks for having my back man, 'got carried away talking to Nat."

"Yeah, I noticed."

Spinning in the chair, Aaron faced Ryan with a raised eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

Ryan scratched above his eye, smirking slightly. "Yeah, you can't leave the evidence alone like that, it breaks protocol."

Aaron swallowed a laugh, which Ryan noticed, annoyed; another thing for him to add to his mental list against the young AV tech. Aaron seemed to lose his care-free attitude in instant, locking eyes with Ryan.

"So, you get on with Boa Vista?"

Ryan's eyebrows lowered, showing how he felt suspicious of the question. Aaron seemed not to notice as he sprung back to face the computer, typing away as he waited for an answer.

"We get along just fine."

Aaron glanced over his shoulder, rolling his eyes whilst wearing a smirk.

"You _know _what I mean man."

Ryan's jaw clenched, hands balling into fists. He wasn't sure if Aaron had seen his reaction but was sure he heard chuckling. His answer was spit out through grinding teeth.

"We're just friends."

"She seeing someone?"

Ryan didn't like where this topic was going, taking a breath to reply. "Not that I know of."

Aaron sighed, seeming relieved. "Sweet man, thanks for the heads up!"

Ryan stood, un-sure what exactly he had just done. Aaron stood up sharply, raking a hand through his hair then combing it back into place. "Watch this for me man."

It wasn't a question; he was already pacing for the door. Before he left though, Ryan reached out and caught his arm, keeping him there.

"Hey man, wait a sec-"

Aaron instantly tensed, eyes narrowing at Ryan's harsh tone. Ryan locked eyes with him, each pools of hazel intensity. His thoughts were raging, telling him to warn this young punk to back off, to stay away from Natalia...

But then he remembered how she smiled with him...and his heart caved.

"If you hurt her, you've me to answer to."

Aaron smirked, though it seemed to be more of his teeth bearing.

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna have Wolfes at my door."

* * *

**So, things are heating up! I hope you are enjoying the story so far!**

**So Alexx has reached a dead end, will the team be able to solve Dan's death?**

**Also, I hope you all liked the Alexx/Horatio/Dan scene, it just popped out at me after watching "Fallen" for the fifth time, I felt the episode lacked grief for Jesse, the team would have been more saddened by the death of a close colleague.**

**Anyway, that's just my reasoning ;) Hope you liked ;) Reviews are a great way to tell me *wink-wink***

**And how will Ryan react now that Aaron's intentions are clear?**

**Stay tuned guys and gals!**

**-Mel out ;D **

**PS: Well done to Alyssax23 for guessing the meaning behind last chapter's title _Sixth Sense_. I couldn't have word it better myself!**

_**"**Okay... Sixth Sense DEFINITELY MEANS 6 eyes! 3 pairs of 'em, Ryan, Natalia, and Aaron. And, and, and, the sense part comes in cuz Natalia was looking at Aaron's hazel eyes and saw Ryan's hazel eyes and kept reading what his eyes were saying through the emotion! BAM! How you like that? I need a shout-out for that smexiful correct guess!**"**_

_**Heres your shout out bud!Well done on the guess and good shot everyone who guess, some were ideas I never thought of but will defiantly be using some you've knocked some furter writer's blocks down now!Well done!**_


	8. Bad News

**Second Servings, Second Chances**

**Chapter Eight: Bad ****News **

**Disclaimer:**I neither own nor profit from any of the CSI Miami franchise or any of its relations. Any characters you do not recognise are my only property featured in this story.

_**

* * *

**_

Previously on CSI Miami:

_"If you hurt her, you've me to answer to."_

_Aaron smirked, though it seemed to be more of his teeth bearing._

_"Don't worry, I aint gonna have Wolfes knocking at my door."_

* * *

Breathing deeply as he walked swiftly through the lab, Eric Delko scanned each glass room with a furrowed brow. His hands were balled into fists by his side as he paced, determination fuelling his haste.

_H, where are you?_

In a side thought, Eric realised how hard it was to pin the Lieutenant down in the maze of glass labs. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a head of red waiting patiently for him.

_How does he do that?_

Shaking his head, Eric approached his Lieutenant with a grimace; he hated to be the bearer of bad news, but it seemed to be the only news around the lab lately.

"Eric...what is it?"

Releasing a breath, Eric's frown deepened. "Not good H."

Though Eric couldn't see, Horatio's eyes flashed, saddened behind his shaded eyes.

"We've gone through everything from the scene but nothing. Only that chip Wolfe thinks was part of the blast."

Horatio remained unmoved, the deepening of his lined features were the only sign that he was emotionally affected.

But he was...greatly.

Dan's charred face, a blur of red and black, pain and panic stung his mind constantly like an agonising bee content on causing him misery.

Tim and Dan's un-beating hearts drowned out all other noises, many years of loss and pain clenching his heart. Swallowing the lump clogging his throat, Horatio heard Eric speak, concern present in his tone.

"H? What do we do, that chips our only lead."

"Work with what we've got Eric, work with what we've got."

Nodding once, Eric stood aside, allowing Horatio to take his leave. Thinking to himself, he looked towards the AV lab, where their one shred of hope was being tested.

Curiously, the new kid, Aaron was not the one processing the chip. Eric smiled lightly as he saw Ryan, arms crossed and waiting. He admired his younger colleague's dedication to the case, knowing Ryan would be the type to never rest nor let any outsiders work on Dan's evidence.

But a second look at his friend confused him; his eyes were not on the evidence. Following Ryan's line of sight, Eric couldn't help but chuckle at the scenario in front of him.

_Come on Wolfe...really?_

Sighing, Eric left Ryan to his staring game, thinking of what this would mean for his friend.

He chuckled to himself as he waited for the elevator.

'_Fraid it's bad news for you, man._

* * *

Inside the AV lab, Ryan stood stiffly, eyes narrowed and focused on the lab two doors over.

_Glass walls, great place for secrecy._

Failing to smirk at his own sarcasm, Ryan continued to gaze at the pair, wondering what "slick moves" this kid was gonna try. Aaron seemed to be flexing his arms, tracing a finger round the sharp, snake-like design of his tattoos.

Losing his patience, Ryan swung the glass door open, needing to hear what this show off was saying. Pacing the corridor, Ryan strained to hear through the distant glass, first hearing mumbles before any clear words.

"You ever get ink done Nat?"

Frozen on the spot, Ryan waited for Natalia's answer, curiosity overriding his sense of eavesdropping boundaries.

"Me? No, I'm scared to death of needles."

Ryan chuckled to himself then heard another voice.

"Hmmmm...good to know." Aaron said with a smile. Outside, leaning causally against the wall, reading an old text message with no interest, Ryan clenched his jaw, eyebrows furrowing.

_Good to know? What is he, studying her?_

Snapping back from his thoughts, Ryan re-focused his attention to the DNA lab, noticing the conversation topic had changed. Looking up, he noticed Natalia eyeing Aaron's sidearm with interest. Aaron was smiling, talking again.

"-passed on the first go. What 'bout you, how many till you got your qualifies?"

Natalia looked down to the gun on her hip with slight frustration, a light blush forming on her cheeks. "You don't wanna know."

Aaron chuckled, _"That _many huh?"

Natalia only nodded to the laughter, "I've a bit of a..."

"Bad aim?"

Natalia frowned playfully while Aaron continued to laugh. "A bit of one, yes."

Outside, Ryan struggled to contain his laughter. Though he had been supportive of Nat's determination to pass the firearms exam, he would be lying to himself if he didn't say he was doubtful at best.

But he was happy when she passed; after all, he was sort of her _mentor _through it all.

"Well, if you want, I could take you out to the gun range, learn from the master."

Ryan felt the plastic in his hand almost snap in two, his free hand balling into a fist, his eyes narrowed to slits. He waited for Natalia's response, hanging on a hope that she'd turn him down, or maybe she didn't think of it as "their spot" as much as he did.

A crackle of static shot through the lab, attacking every tech ear with a sharp thud. Instantly, eyes began searching for the source, scouring the maze of glass labs with furrowed brows.

Ryan was first to see it, and immediately wish he hadn't.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

Racing into AV, Ryan was instantly hit by the heat of the small but growing fire. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he quickly rounded the table and grabbed a fire extinguisher, fumbling slightly to grip the hose.

A moment of spraying gas, then silence surrounded him. Ryan was caught up in the shock; he missed the calls and yells of his fellow workers, but focused on the disappearing smoke.

Once it cleared he looked away, a glimpse telling him the damage.

The chip was destroyed.

_Stupid, stupid! What was I thinking?_

"Ryan?"

A single voice stood out to Ryan in the fuzzy mumbles of his mind. Waving the smoke away and coughing slightly, Ryan exited the lab.

"Ryan! Are you okay? What happened?"

Not being able to look his colleagues in the eye, guilt closing in.

"The evidence, the chip...it's gone."

Several gasps reached his ears, placing more shame on his already burdened shoulders. A scoff caught his attention and looking up, Ryan found himself face to face with Aaron.

"Thought you were watching that man, fall asleep on the job or something?"

Anger swelled inside the CSI, every surrounding tech feeling the tension building and stepping back. Fists clenching, Ryan took a sharp breath, never breaking eyes with this challenging newbie.

Ryan didn't care if he was in a crowded lab, surrounded by colleagues and superiors, he had to voice his thoughts, listen to his screaming gut-instincts.

_This kid is bad news._

**

* * *

**

Oh! Tension!

**And what happens when you put two hot, angry, fist ready Miami guys together?**

**Ding-Ding-Ding!**

**Stay tuned guys and gals, it **_**will **_**get juicy ;)**

**-Mel out ;D**


	9. Drowning

**Second Servings, Second Chances**

**Chapter Nine: Drowning**

**Disclaimer:**I neither own nor profit from any of the CSI Miami franchise or any of its relations. Any characters you do not recognise are my only property featured in this story.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Previously on CSI Miami:_**

_Continuing down the corridor, Horatio steadied himself. Mentally preparing to dig to the very beginning of Dan's now ended life, to know all his secrets._

_To know all of Dan Cooper's enemies._

* * *

Horatio stood in his office in the same position from the meeting moments ago, his eyes unfocused behind his shades.

_Dan, Tim, Ray...Mari..._

Horatio swallowed the lump forming in his throat deeply, brow furrowed as he continued to look without seeing out the window.

_I failed you all..._

The grief struck his heart and unleashed ten-fold. A days' worth of masking his emotions was causing an overload within the Lieutenant. The already present cracks breaking further through his meeting with his team, his eagerness to be alone showing towards the end.

_Your all gone..._

The click of the door opening pulled Horatio from the depths of his despair, the thoughts and faces of his past-on loved ones fading into the darkness of forgotten.

_I'm sorry..._

The Lieutenant noted to honour his fallen family later as Frank Tripp approached his desk.

"Frank, what did you find?"

Frank huffed, tossing a closed file on Horatio's desk. He seemed slightly annoyed, his mouth remaining open as he thought of how to tell of his lack of findings.

"Other than a lack of social life that kid was squeaky clean. Why'd somebody do this to him Horatio?"

The silence was thick, too heavy or strong to cut with descriptions. Frank waited, stuck in a dumbfounded expression as, for once; Horatio didn't seem to have a plan, have an answer. The Lieutenant seemed as lost as the rest of the lab.

With a sharp intake, Horatio broke the never-ending silence.

"That Frank...is what I'm going to find out."

Passing Frank with a nod, Horatio decided to check in with AV and the progress of the cell phone chip. It seemed to be the only lead they had and by God did he hope it would get them closer to catching Dan's killer.

If not, Horatio wouldn't wallow in his despair, the Lieutenant was sure he would drown in it.

* * *

"You said-"  
"No you were meant to-"  
"Hey don't you try putting this on me!"  
"But it was your fault!"

Ryan stepped forward and was literally toe-to-toe with Aaron, inches shorter than the younger man. His glare travelled up past the newbie's barred teeth and locked jaw to hazel pools of intensity and anger.

Ryan was sure his own eyes portrayed the same.

Un-creaking his jaw, Aaron whispered lowly, harsh words only reaching Ryan's ears.

"You're jealous, I get it."

Ryan suckered a breath, coughing a laugh. "Jealous? Of what?"

Aaron's eyebrows raised then lowered darkly, "Oh, I think you know."

Ryan glanced around him; his fellow workers had vanished back to their departments or to stare at the smoke-clearing AV lab be filled with security.

Feet down the corridor, it was just Ryan and this stuck-up, annoying, cowardly newbie that was asking for a whooping.

_Don't do it Wolfe, not worth it._

"In all fairness, you got a reason to be jealous-"

With that said, Ryan didn't care anymore; he was going to teach this kid a lesson.

Grabbing Aaron by the front of his shirt, Ryan forcefully pushed him against the wall. Aaron instantly reacted, mimicking Ryan and seizing him by the collar. The intensity increased.

Ryan shot his elbow forward, trying to release himself from Aaron's grip. He jumped slightly when he felt his bone connect with skin but remained where he was.

An anxious moment passed with nothing said, then, a new voice broke through the heavy edge suddenly present in the lab.

"Ryan! Aaron!"

Natalia didn't know what to make of the scene before her, but her subconscious reaction was to break it up. When the two didn't separate, she reached out, placing both hands on Ryan's chest and, with effort, pushed him back.

When Aaron made to move forward, she raised a hand out, putting herself between the two slightly panting men.

"What is going on?"

Both remained silent, shame creeping up on one whilst smugness formed within the other. After an eternity of stillness, Aaron moved his hand to his lip and gingerly touched the blood oozing.

Natalia noticed and gasped lowly.

"Aaron, are you okay?"

"Fine."

Ryan twitched a smile at the pain hissing through Aaron's voice, though it was accidental, he was glad to make this mistake.

But the look Natalia gave him made him wish he could take it all back.

Turning back to face Aaron, her expression softened as the blood continued to flow down his split lip. "Aaron come on, we need to get you cleaned up."

As Aaron fell into step with her,his cupped hand drowning with blood; Natalia looked over her shoulder at Ryan. He chanced a look back and was surprised no anger or hurt was portrayed within them, but a simple message he could hear as though she had spoken it.

_We'll talk later._

* * *

Horatio Caine stood alone after stepping out of the elevator, eyes slightly wide behind his shades.

His lab seemed to be in chaos.

Employees seemed to walk through with shocked, appalled or frightened expressions; all whispering and looking over their shoulders into the deeper labs. As he continued up the lab halls, he noticed many missing workers; he couldn't spot any of his team in their departments.

The Lieutenant was relieved to find some of the CSIs standing outside of AV.

Eric looked up at his approach but said nothing, eyes darting between his brother-in-law and the smoke-free AV lab. Calleigh stood by his side, a crest-fallen frown etched on her face.

Following their gaze, Horatio noticed the tape blocking the AV glass door. His brow furrowed, turning his shielded eyes onto his CSIs, looking for an explanation.

"Eric?"

"Wolfe left the evidence alone and it fried; fire marshal's saying it was a wiring fault."

Horatio looked back to the pile of melted evidence, silver glints of the chip remains melted into the cables and docking station. His heart seemed to be a stone in his chest, hard, heavy and cold.

He could barely breathe through the fallen hope; he was drowning.

* * *

**Oh, H is really starting to lose hope! That's defiantly not a good sign!**

**And Ryan seems to be sinking deeper into a dark spot, will the clouds ever lift or will there continue to be a RaiNless storm?**

**And what will happen in the locker room? ;)**

**Stay tuned to find out guys n gals ;)**

**Mel out ; D**


	10. In a Dark Place

**Second Servings, Second Chances**

**Chapter Ten: In A Dark Place **

_**(Wow oh wows 10 chapters! I never thought this story would go so far! Thank you all guys n gals, it's your support doing it! Round of applause for you all! Only two more chapters to go!)**_

**Disclaimer: **I neither own nor profit from any of the CSI Miami franchise or any of its relations. Any characters you do not recognise are my only property featured in this story.

_**

* * *

**_

Previously on CSI: Miami

_He could barely breathe through the fallen hope; he was drowning._

* * *

Ryan Wolfe could barely look up as he approached his Lieutenant, the taped off AV lab attraction his attention. He felt like a child who did wrong, being caught by his disappointed father and about to be punished.

The deep frown and cringe in Horatio's eyes added to his misery; the disappointment was accompanied by lost hope and flashes of anger.

"Mr. Wolfe."

Ryan fought the urge to repel from Horatio's deep tone, the embarrassment flushing in his cheeks. At the time, he thought there was justice behind his actions; he was in the right.

But now, under the intense gaze of the red-haired Lieutenant, Ryan felt as guilty as the scumbags in lock up.

"H, I don't know what happened. I left the evidence alone for two minutes-"

"Mr. Wolfe, it shouldn't have been alone at all."

Ryan took a deep breath, "I know H, I know." Horatio heard the apology behind his young CSI's voice but still felt the matter was too important, and too deadly to let go so easily.

"That was crucial evidence in there Ryan."

The rare use of his first name added to the punishment for Ryan, Horatio's gaze softening from steel blue wrath to seas of soft annoyance.

"H...I'm sorry."

It was the only thing Ryan could offer, but Horatio needed to speak his mind.

"I'm disappointed in you, Ryan."

The harsh use of his first name stung like a whip lash, Ryan gritted his teeth against the pain forming in his chest.

"I'm sorry H."

The Lieutenant said noting more, but walked away without looking at his youngest CSI. Ryan stood for a moment, recovering from the crushing disappointment. His felt five feet smaller, like he was sinking right through the floor.

The sinking feeling grew rapidly, Ryan was drowning in quicksand.

And this time, no one was coming to save him from the darkness.

* * *

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

Aaron smiled slightly, towel fibres slipping past his lips and tipping his red-coated teeth. Natalia quickly moved her hand back, glancing at the bloody towel in her hands with a grimace.

Aaron chuckled lowly, causing Natalia to raise a confused eyebrow.

"Sorry, it's just...I didn't realise you could ruffle a Wolfe's feathers."

Natalia remained quiet, her eyes still locked on the blood-dropped towel in her hands. Her mind replaying the fight-scene like a bad movie; constent and getting worse each time.

_Ryan, why'd you do it?_

Aaron seemed to read her mind and sighed lowly.

"He hit me over you, you know."

Natalia instantly looked up into Aaron's eyes and noticed he didn't seem upset over the subject. Her throat was dry; she wouldn't know what to say even if she could speak.

Aaron read her mind again.

"He seems to be jealous of us hanging out. I guess you two don't that often."

Natalia's first thought was to correct Aaron, to tell him how wrong that statement was...but then she heard a voice that had been hovering for quite some time.

He was becoming more distant..._they _were more distant.

Whether it was her mind or eyes, Aaron noticed how quiet Natalia had become and instantly knew the reason why.

_So she does like Wolfe...crap!_

He decided to change topic, but stick to his plan.

"No offence, but by Lord you Americans are violent, even your supermarkets sell weapons and guns on _sale_!"

Natalia didn't know whether Aaron was joking or serious, but another question bubbled on her lips.

"Supermarket? Do you mean the mall?"

Aaron sighed again, "Yes I do! Oh Natalia, you understand me so well."

Natalia felt goose bumps shoot up her arms, though found it impossible to distinguish whether it was from excitement or alarm. Her eyes darted back to the towel in her hands. Focusing, yet seeing nothing in the droplets and pools of crimson.

"Hey Nat, can I ask you something?"

She raised her head and first noticed the cut splitting Aaron's lower lip in two, striking crimson against pale pink. She was glad to see no more blood oozing out, the towel in her hand was useless, she was about to get up and toss it out when she felt her eyes playing tricks on her.

Her eyes seemed to be zooming in like a microscope on the cut, the large plump area of red was breaking up, more details becoming visible.

Natalia almost gasped audibly when she noticed it was Aaron's_ lips_ that were moving closer to her.

* * *

Calleigh Duquesne stood alone outside the lab, her eyes locked on the officers removing the crime tape around parking spot 274, the black ash being washed off with a water hose and the white paint making the spot parkable in again.

_They're giving up already?_

Though the cell phone chip, their only lead to Dan's killer was gone, Calleigh didn't think the case deserved to be shelved, forgotten in a pile of un-solved cases.

Left alone in the darkness of Miami Dade...Calleigh felt as though she would be leaving Cooper behind in the dark too.

She glanced to her left and noticed her Lieutenant had appeared; fiddling with his glasses in his hands as he also looked on at the work with revulsion.

"Stetler stopped by, said there was a lack of evidence to work on. The city needs us to work on current cases till there's a break."

Horatio dipped his head, noting what Calleigh had said with slight disappointment, he had hoped the city would be on his side...but he was wrong.

"Does he know about the mishap in AV?"

Calleigh shook her head, "No, I left that out."

Horatio almost smiled, knowing to never doubt his second-in-command. "Good, keep it that way please."

Both Lieutenant and CSI knew Stetler and IAB would jump on a chance to blame the lab for something. He had to protect his people, especially Ryan.

_Another strike and he's out of here...for good._

And the Lieutenant knew the next time; he wouldn't be able to rescue the young CSI.

Horatio pulled out of his thoughts to notice Calleigh slightly grimacing at the scene, her eyes un-focused, also thinking.

"You shouldn't have been so hard on him Horatio. He made a mistake, a big one yes, but he didn't mean it."

The Lieutenant looked down at his glasses, letting them fall between his fingers before catching them lightly and repeating the circuit.

"Maybe, but next time he'll know."

Calleigh nodded, showing how she understood Horatio's "questionable" ways.

"The case is still open Horatio...I'll take forever to close, no leads, no witnesses, no suspects..."

Calleigh kept the last one to herself, though Horatio silently heard it.

_No hope_

His response was to twirl his glasses once, taking a breath to think. He then placed them over his eyes, gazing out at the seemingly innocent parking space that once held flames from hell.

"Forever is a long time Calleigh..."

The Southern CSI turned to look at her wise Lieutenant, waiting for him to continue.

"And criminals...can't hide for forever."

* * *

**Boom! I must tell you, I **_**was **_**planning on ending it here, but TWO MORE CHAPTERS have popped into my mind.**

**You guys are lucky, cause I wouldn't be starting the next instalment for another while, gotta catch up on my studies ;)**

**So...question time!**

**The case has run cold, but nothing can stay cold in Miami...(this was originally H's line but the **_**Forever **_**thing seemed to fit better ;)**

**Will the team ever find Dan's killer?**

**Will Ryan ever recover from his bad luck streak?**

**And what will happen in the locker room?**

**Stay tuned to find out guys n gals!**

**-Mel out ;D**


	11. Sinking

**Second Servings, Second Chances**

**Chapter Eleven: Sinking**

**Disclaimer: **I neither own nor profit from any of the CSI Miami franchise or any of its relations. Any characters you do not recognise are my only property featured in this story. _**

* * *

**_

Previously on CSI: Miami

_Natalia almost gasped audibly when she noticed it was Aaron's lips that were moving closer to her._

* * *

Straining his neck to full capacity, Aaron Vincent began to count the slow seconds that had ticked by, though it seemed like eternity to him.

_1...2...3...please!_

He had caught her staring at his lips...she must have been thinking about it as much as he had. There was no doubting it, her eyes hadn't moved from them.

The problem was...she hadn't moved either.

_A gentleman waits for the lady to respond..._

Aaron laughed mentally as he had an afterthought.

_Oh who am I kidding! Be a man!_

Mentally pumping himself, he slowly edged forward.

* * *

Frozen in place, Natalia felt her mind go into a panic overload of commands. Though she was physically still, her mind was reeling, shooting through a thousand thoughts a minute.

_What do I do?_

She gulped as Aaron moved forward.

_Maybe I should let him..._

_He seems to want to..._

She shook herself; this was what happened with Nick. She was handing over control.

_Wait a minute...what do I want?_

She wished she hadn't asked herself a question she had no answer to. Aaron was still leaning closer and closer, his hazel eyes capturing hers; she had to fight to make sure they didn't influence her.

Aaron was inches away now, she could feel his breath, almost taste it. Her instincts kicked into overdrive, subconscious decisions taking over.

The towel fell from her hand to the floor; Aaron's eyes followed it, confused. She smiled kindly and turned away to retrieve it, letting a held breath go as she heard him sit back.

Speaking as she gripped the towel and pulled back, Natalia still didn't face him. She just wanted this awkward moment to pass. "So, you said you wanted to ask me something?"

Aaron seemed to have completely forgotten any past conversation, his mind trying to decipher what had just happened.

"Eh, yeah..yeah! It's uh, another "American" question."

Natalia heard the smile in his voice and turned to face him, glad she hadn't hurt him. "Sure, go ahead."

Aaron didn't speak immediately, trying to phrase his question probably. Natalia took this blessing of time to try catch her own frantic thoughts. Alone, in the locker room with Aaron, she couldn't help but feel trapped.

And yet she couldn't lie to herself...a part of her felt comfortable here.

"Americans are still obsessed with coffee, right?"

The question caught Natalia off-guard and at first, she laughed. Then, the seriousness and slight hurt in Aaron's eyes showed, and she immediately regretted laughing.

In a rush to make-up, she ignored the obvious secret-meaning to his question.

"I'm sure the majority are, yeah."

Aaron smiled with tight lips, remaining shyly quiet. As though it was her turn to read his mind, Natalia almost saw words forming in Aaron's deep, hazel eyes.

_So?_

Feeling as though she was just prompted to answer, Natalia spoke the first thing that came to her mind.

"Do you like coffee?"

Aaron's smile became toothy; the conversation was finally steering in the path he wanted it to.

"Yeah, a complete addict! So...eh, wanna grab a cup after work?"

Though the idea of grabbing a drink seemed so meaningless, Natalia was instantly on edge. Aaron's eyes captured hers again, making the choice for her.

_It's just coffee Nat..._

"Em, yeah, sure...you should probably get something on that lip."

Aaron smirked at the statement, mentally taking it out of context. Natalia realised her mistake and, in a flush of embarrassment, stood up.

"I've to get back to work. Hope you feel better."

Aaron smiled widely, "Sure, cya later Natalia!"

Leaving the locker room, the enthusiasm in Aaron's voice still echoed inside her mind. Shaking it off, she told herself again and again,

_It's just coffee...friends can go for coffee_

_But not after being 'that' close in the locker room, Nat._

Sighing loudly, Natalia had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach she was making a mistake.

And the answer to it...was to make a possibly bigger one.

* * *

Ryan sat alone in the break room, escaping the narrowing eyes of his colleagues in the lab. The accusation and slight unease at his presence made his guilt grow, the weight on his shoulders becoming too much to bear.

_Do they think evidence spontaneous combusts around me or something?_

Feeling the loneliness of his actions take hold, Ryan gripped his Styrofoam cup tightly, hearing the stale coffee within swish inside. In a way, he was glad no one wanted him near their evidence, not only did he not want to go near it himself in fear of screwing up again but, at least now he had time to think.

"_I'm disappointed in you Ryan."_

The memory repeated lashed at his mind like an angry whip; continuously torturing him. Not only had he failed his team, Cooper, but he had failed his father-figure, his mentor...

And all out of jealousy...of a newbie, British...lucky SOB...

Ryan sighed out loud, looking down from the walls echoing his loneliness as he stared at the cup in his hands.

A light tap at the door made him look up, a warm smile greeting him.

"Hey."

Natalia stood at the door, cautiously waiting for a response.

"Hey..."

Ryan's defeated tone caused her to frown as she walked over to him; slumped into the couch, he looked down to his coffee.

"You okay?"

He glanced up as she sat down next to him, laughing lightly to himself. "You checking up on me now?"

She only answered with a small smile.

Ryan sighed lowly, remembering the hurt in Natalia's eyes when he socked that newbie. He was expecting some form of telling off, for the destroyed evidence, for busting Aaron's lip but all he got was silence.

He was sure he would prefer the telling off, the yelling, just some talking to fill the quiet.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

He was confused by the question, as well as the soft tone he received it in. Natalia didn't seem mad or upset with him, he was glad to see no disappointment in her eyes, but just pure concern.

"I'll tell you about it, if you tell me one thing."

Natalia nodded, waiting for him to continue. There was a short silence; nothing heard other than the swishing coffee in Ryan's shaking hands.

Then, he opened his mouth to speak, and whispered lowly.

"Do you still..."

He gulped lowly and kept his eyes on the cup.

"Still what Ryan?"

He looked up with so much emotion in his eyes, Natalia was instantly stunned, un-able to speak or move...though she didn't want to move anywhere else.

"Still what Ryan?"

"Love me?"

* * *

**Oooooh!**

**Is this the possible make-up of RaiN...or will the dry spell be lasting?**

**And I know this was a complete, romance, no science chapter, as will the next but I hope you'll enjoy anyways.**

**And due to the outstanding response to the smaller number of chapters in this story, I have a supprise I hope you'll like ;)**

** There will be much crime scenes, gun shots and mass murdering in the next instalment I have planned ;)**

**I know, will this ever end? Will my _evil muse _ever be stopped?**

**Stay tuned to find out guys n gals!**

**-Mel out ;D**


	12. See You Soon

**Second Servings, Second Chances**

**Chapter Twelve: See you soon**

**(Guys...this is it! Last chapter! I'm gonna just say a quick thanks now, though you all deserve so much more praise for lasting this long with me! and save the rest for the end [don't want to bore you all right away ;] but this story would be nothing without you all...thank you from the bottom of my heart [and my crazy muse, she loves you all too])**

**Disclaimer: **If I haven't owned Miami for the previous 11 chapters, what makes you think I own it now?_**

* * *

**_

**Previously on CSI: Miami:**

_He looked up with so much emotion in his eyes, Natalia was instantly stunned, un-able to speak or move...though she didn't want to be anywhere else._

"_Still what Ryan?"_

"_Love me?"_

* * *

Natalia remained quiet, staring straight ahead as Ryan turned away. Her thoughts were franticly racing round her head, cold prickles of shock running through her veins.

_Did he...did he just ask..._

"Ryan-"

"Forget it, it was stupid."

Ryan wouldn't look up from his coffee cup, fallen hope swirling in his eyes.

"Ryan-"

"No, it's my fault, I'm sorry-"

"Ryan!"

He slowly looked up, barely raising his hung head. Surprisingly, Natalia wore a small smile; tilting her head to keep eye contact with him.

"I...do."

His furrowed brow showed his confusion. "Huh?"

Natalia swallowed thickly, her smile slipping into a serious frown. Ryan saw the answer in her eyes.

"I do."

His breath caught in the back of his throat but he fought the urge to cough. This was a moment he didn't want to ruin.

But another urge told him to.

He leaned in softly, eyes drooping close. _This is it _he told himself, the moment of truth, the make or break of his life.

The filmier soft, warm push against his lips sent shockwaves through Ryan's system. He smirked into the kiss; hearing and feeling Natalia's chuckle vibrate through him.

A few rapid heartbeats later, he pulled back, still wearing a wide smile.

Silence surrounded the pair though it no longer brought awkwardness. A peaceful sense of awe held lightly in the air.

"That was nice..."

That small comment made Ryan's smile grow wider, stretching to almost reach his eyes. He glanced over the doorway; the clock seemed to be his friend.

_A half hour left of shift, a half hour...ask her!_

"So does this mean I get a second chance?"

Natalia glanced away, leaving Ryan in suspense as she pretended to consider for a minute. When she looked back, there was a teasing presence with her.

"Honestly, this is like, your fourth."

Ryan laughed lightly along with her, "Will dinner make up for it?"

Another minute of suspense, and then she answered with a smirk.

"Only if its home cooked."

Ryan couldn't help but smile again, "My speciality."

Glancing at her watch, Natalia noticed her break was long past due, Valera would kill her.

"I'll meet you outside after work okay?"

"Deal."

She stood up, quickly placing a kiss on his forehead before moving to the door. With a hand on the door frame, she turned, looking back at Ryan sitting casually on the couch.

"I'll see you at five, Mr. Wolfe"

With that, she left, leaving Ryan to smile to himself, his past gloominess and guilt a mere ghost in the back of his mind.

"See you soon, 'Talia."

* * *

The evening air was calm and moist outside Miami Dade Crime Lab, the distant waves echoing along with the busy traffic.

Aaron Vincent listened to the background with little interest, his eyes constantly glancing over his shoulder at the lab doors then back to the car park, glistening drying white paint catching his attention.

_So that's where Dan Cooper kicked the can...ouch._

Hazel eyes travelled to the dimming sky, white pearl teeth biting pale pink. Though he never met his predecessor, he had heard stories of his AV skills and quirky nature.

_I got a lot to live up to then._

Sighing, Aaron looked over his shoulder again, still not finding what he was looking for. Perhaps he had been too eager, too hasty when he raced to the locker room to grab a few things and wait outside. Or else maybe he should have waited in the locker room for her, been bolder and more daring.

He let a relaxing breath out, a smile creeping up his cheeks as all strain left him, his date arriving.

"Hey Nat."

She returned a smile but it fell quickly, an awkward grimace taking over.

"Hey Aaron...can I talk to you for a minute?"

He shifted uneasily, ducking his head to try making seemingly unattainable eye contact. The small nod he gave showed his concern and confusion.

Natalia sighed lowly, then looked up into pools of hazel unease.

"Listen Aaron, I like you a lot-"

He smiled dimly, but the hesitation radiating from Natalia quickly vanquished it.

"But we _have _only just met-"

_Where she going with this?_

Another radiating wave of hesitation hit him, sending a cool chill down his spine.

"And...I'm already seeing someone."

The words hit him like a full blown steam train, his brow furrowing for a millisecond.

_Wolfe lied to me!...he knows who's she with!_

As Aaron fought to swallow his anger and frustration, a sleek silver Subaru pulled up feet from the pair. The black tinted passenger window rolled down mechanically.

Two of the most gorgeous hazel eyes gazed out at Natalia, a cheeky grin spread wide underneath.

"Ready to go?"

Natalia couldn't help but smile back, "Just a sec."

When she turned back to face Aaron, his eyes and smile seemed masked.

_That son of a-God damn it! Well played Wolfe...well played._

It was painful for her to do this, but it had to be done.

"Aaron, I hope we can-"

"Still be friends? Sure, if that's what the lady wants, I can oblige."

Glancing back at the car, a smirk bubbled on Natalia's lips.

_It is._

"I'll see you around Aaron."

Waving his hand lamely, Aaron kept his smile as he watched on. Ryan opened the door from his seat and Natalia slid in with a quick peck to his cheek.

The car pulled away, the CSI duo still smiling inside, meaningless chatter adding to the evening. Aaron stood alone on the sidewalk, still waving lamely, still smiling as the Subaru disappeared into the distance.

His cheek twisted unnaturally, pearl teeth gleaming in the Miami setting sun. Although he was in the sunniest place on earth, Aaron Vincent's smile took the darkest of edges.

"You'll be back Nat..you will..I'll see you soon."

* * *

**So...another end with mysterious means...I love my cliffies! Sorry if they drive ya'll crazy but my muse won't function without them ;)**

** And don't worry though; there will be another story up soon!**

**Look out for **_**"Sounds of Screaming" **_**the concluding instalment of my RaiN series. **

**So...I guess that's it :), Don't worry...I'll see you soon ;D**

**-Mel out ;D (But not for long ;)**


End file.
